bryant825productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
I Care 4 U
}}| colspan=3 style="text-align: center" } - }} ! colspan=3 class="description" style="text-align: center; background-color: khaki" | Single by Yamel Merino |- ! colspan=3 class="description" style="text-align: center; background-color: khaki" from the album The Singles Collection: Part 3 - }| ! A-side colspan=2 } - }} }| ! B-side colspan=2 } - }} ! Released colspan=2 September 11th, 2009 (Extended) September 11th, 2009 (Standard) - ! Format colspan=2 Digital download Compact Disc (Limited) - ! Recorded colspan=2 N/A - ! Genre colspan=2 Neo soul - ! Length colspan=2 6:35 (Extended) 4:49 (Standard) - }| ! Label colspan=2 } - }} }| ! Writer(s) colspan=2 } - }} }| ! Producer colspan=2 } - }} }|yes|Category:Song articles missing an audio sample|}} |- }| ! Certification colspan=2 } - }} ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" }| }|bryant825 Productions singles}} chronology - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0" "Sweet Dreams" (2009) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "I Care 4 U" (2009) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0 0.2em 0.1em" "Touch" (2009) } - ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" }| }|Yamel Merino singles}} chronology - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "I Care 4 U" (2009) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0 0.2em 0.1em" "Miss You" (2010) } - ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" Music Video - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "I Care 4 U (Extended Version)" at Youtube.com style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "I Care 4 U" at Youtube.com } - } |} } |Category:Single articles with infobox field chart position }} "I Care 4 U" is a song by late R&B recording artist Aaliyah featuring Yamel Merino. Background "I Care 4 U" was released as a tribute video for Yamel Merino. After being inspired by a previous tribute video on September 11th, 2008, the production of this music video was planned out a year before its release date. Initially intended to be one song, an extended version featuring two other songs ("I Can Be", "Never No More") concurrently began production alongside the standard version. Though the extended version was intended to be released later on after the original, it was ultimately released first on September 11, 2009. Music Video The video features home videos and pictures of Yamel as well as clips from News 12 that were reported from 2001 - 2005. The original video runs through a combination of videos and pictures of Yamel. Extended Version The extended version to the video begins with a ceremony from the 2001 Glamour Awards. The song is slightly extended, shifting in between with an interlude and an outro of two other Aaliyah songs, being "I Can Be" and "Never No More". The extension at the end of the song features a News 12 interview. The interlude of "I Can Be" shows four previous recorded News 12 interviews. The "Never No More" outro features a picture that says 'In Loving Memory'. Critical Reception On premiere day, the video was highly praised. Due to the release of the extended version coming before the standard version, the standard version of the video didn't achieve much success, peaking at 27 views. The extended version sought more success, breaking a previous videos premiere peaking point ("I'm Goin' Down") receiving 80 views on its premiere. The following year, "I Care 4 U" set a new peak at 92 views on September 11th, 2010. Two days following the premiere of "Miss You", "I Care 4 U" jumped over 300 views, setting a new peak at 328 views. Legacy Though the original version didn't receive as much praise as the extended version, the extended version continues to receive praise. The video gained a substantial amount of views on October 21, 2009, the same day as Yamel's birthday. It was shortly announced after its release that the video would be the first of a trilogy of videos, which are intended for a 2010 and 2011 release. Tracklisting * Youtube Video # 'I Care 4 U' (Extended Version) VIDEO – 6:35 # 'I Care 4 U' VIDEO – 4:49 Charting Position Extended Version Standard Version Release History References